


It'll Be Okay

by catboyzeph



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu getting his heart broken, Brotherly Bonding, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, KageHina - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, atsumu gay disaster, osamu is a good brother doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyzeph/pseuds/catboyzeph
Summary: Where Atsumu learns love doesn't always go the way you want it and that's okay too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, One sided love from Atsumu, Pining Atsumu - Relationship, bokuaku soulmates, mentioned akaashi and bokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's Zephyr, the author, this was written for all the people who know that love doesn't always go the way you want it too and sometimes you get your heart broken really bad. This was loosely based on my own experience and I really hope you like it. 
> 
> I DID NOT PROOFREAD THIS I'M SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING ERRORS.

“I don’t see why you can’t just tell him.” Osamu shrugged, continuing to eat his carbonara pasta nonchalantly. “It’s not that easy!” Atsumu complained, “what if he doesn’t like me back?” The MSBY Black Jackal setter groaned, taking a huge bite out of his lasagna, drowning himself in the rich and delicious flavour of the Italian food. The brothers were currently in Atsumu’s apartment, sitting on the couch, Ninokuni playing in the background as Atsumu poured his heart out over Osamu’s, as always, delicious food.

The brothers, despite pursuing vastly different careers and having vastly different schedules, made it a point to meet on Sundays at least once a month. Atsumu would pick the movies since Osamu could never decide what to watch and Osamu would cook the food since Atsumu couldn’t cook.

“Sumu, you’ll never know unless you tell him. That’s generally how it goes you know.” Atsumu huffed, “you’re not being helpful! You’re supposed to be sympathetic Samu.” His twin sighed, setting his pasta aside, “Tell you what, you don’t have to confess immediately. How about after your match? You’ll be going out for the after-party right? You can tell him then. If it doesn’t work well, you have alcohol there for you.”

-

Atsumu steeled himself, there was no backing out now. He had already resolved to tell Shoyo about his feelings. He wondered when his intense feelings for the wing spiker had started. It wouldn’t be a lie to say he had an infatuation since high school, an obsession with the short ginger after seeing his amazing resolve and determination to succeed, his love and passion for volleyball.

And then he joined the MSBY Black Jackals. He had gotten to know him even better and he fell even harder. He knew Shoyo was pansexual, he had told the team about his sexuality during a team dinner a few months back. He had been very casual about it and no one really saw it as different, after all, Atsumu and Bokuto were also openly gay, Bokuto was even dating the setter from his high school, Akaashi Keiji.

So here he was, planning to confess to Hinata Shoyo in a five-star hotel.

The two were currently standing at a corner of the banquet hall, away from the crowd, almost in their own little world together. Damnit, it felt like his heart was about to hammer out of his chest. “Thank you Atsumu-kun, for setting to me today.” Shoyo’s eyes were open wide, nothing honest and earnest. “Well, I kind of have to,” Atsumu deadpanned. Shoyo started laughing, holding his stomach as he giggled, sending Atsumu's heart spinning in wild circles, “that’s true!”

“But,” the spiker clasped Atsumu’s hands, smiling, “I wouldn’t have had that view of the court, I wouldn’t have been able to spike if it weren’t for you setting.”

Atsumu’s cheeks burned bright red, “You’re welcome Shoyo-kun. Thank you for spiking my sets.” The two turned back to the party, Shoyo’s eyes flitting over the crowd, searching. Atsumu breathed in, summoning his courage, “So, Shoyo-”

“Atsumu-kun I’ll meet you later okay? I’m gonna go to the toilet.” Shoyo smiled, giving him a one-armed hug before dashing off.  
Atsumu blinked, stunned into an abrupt silence. He turned on his heel, moving after Shoyo, he had to confess now or he was going to chicken out, he took quick strides, following the ginger.

“Sho-” He started, calling out as he was about to turn the corner, only to be cut off.

“Tobio-chan! I was waiting for you.” Atsumu felt his blood run cold. There was an affectionate loving tone in Shoyo’s voice he had never heard before. If there was a god, he prayed, please don’t let it be what he thought this was.

“Sorry Sho, it was a bit hard to sneak out, Bokuto kept trying to convince me to chug the wine.”

Sho.

Sho.

Atsumu could feel his heart breaking, shattering into pieces in his pristine suit. The wretched spectacle continued on, Shoyo moving forward to sling his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pressing his face close to the setter’s.

The setter who was not Atsumu.

“I missed touching you while you were in Brazil. I thought about you a lot.” Kageyama mused as he wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s waist. Why was he still watching? Atsumu wondered, feeling sick to his stomach. Maybe some fucked up part of him wanted to see, wanted to see what he now knew he would never have.

“I missed this, calls aren’t the same as you actually being here.” Shoyo hummed out before softly pressing a tender kiss to Kageyama’s lips. The dark-haired setter responding immediately, dipping his head down to reach Shoyo better. Tears in his eyes and his heart in pieces, Atsumu pushed himself away, stumbling back to the party.

He needed a drink.

-

“So how did it go?” Osamu asked, Riding Your Wave playing on the television. There wasn’t really a point in trying to lie, the Osamu could read him like a book. “I didn’t get the chance to tell him,” Atsumu hesitated, “he’s in a relationship with Kageyama.”

Osamu nodded in understanding, “so that’s why you got smashed at the after-party.” Atsumu grimaced, “don’t remind me.” It was a messy ordeal, he had thrown up on Bokuto’s shoes and started crying and screaming the lyrics to Someone Like You by Adele while Shoyo was calling a cab. How did he know this despite getting blackout drunk? Sakusa, the damned asshole, filmed the entire thing.

Seeing himself looking so pathetic from another person’s point of view was even worse than remembering it himself.

He slammed his palms over his face roughly, “I should have known, they were exchanging funny smiles the whole match.” He rubbed at his face furiously, “it shouldn’t hurt this much, I didn’t even date him. It’s so stupid to cry over someone who I didn’t even date.” His twin sighed softly and sadly, patting his head as he started to cry. “Let it out Sumu.”

As he cried, Osamu started to talk softly, “you know, just because you didn’t date him, doesn’t mean you can’t cry over him. You liked him a lot, it’s only natural that you’re sad that he turned out to be dating- uhm wait I mean that he happened to not like you- actually that’s still the wrong phrasing what I’m trying to say is, you’ll be okay. One day, love's gonna go the way you want.”

“But Samu,”

“Yes?”

He stared straight up at his brother, eyes wide and serious, “I’m such a sexy catch.”

Osamu scowled, taking a pillow and smashing it right into his face. “Youch! Why’d you do that for?”

“WE WERE HAVING A SERIOUS CONVERSATION! I WAS TRYING TO COMFORT MY HEARTBROKEN BROTHER!”

“BUT YOU WANTED TO LAUGH DIDN'T YER- YAHHH WAIT DON’T HIT ME AGAIN!”

-

Atsumu let out a deep breath as he lay in bed, staring out the window. At the night sky and the twinkling stars. He wasn’t the only person with a broken heart in the world was he now? And if Shoyo was happy with Kageyama who was he to get in the way of that? Love doesn't always go the way you want.

He pulled the covers up to his chin, turning to the right and closing his eyes. One day, he knew love would go the way he hoped and wanted it to go. It might be with Shoyo, it might be with someone else. He didn't know what would happen to his love life but he did know one thing.

He was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> You've come to the end!! I hope you liked it :) If you're going through a bad breakup or rejection I hope you know it really does get better. Crying is valid, I ugly cried to my poor sister who really was not ready KJADNVJHFV
> 
> Also, my twitter is @lucilferism let's be friends!! <3
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Zephyr.


End file.
